Slave of a Bloody world
by Balletfreak1212
Summary: He told me they would come. I din't believe him. Worst mistake I have ever made. Now I'm a slave to the Vampire Prince.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are you doing this late" my mother sneered as she walked drunkly though the door.

"Come on mama your drunk you need to get to bed" I sighed and tried to lead her to the bedroom but instead a hand slapped me on the cheek.

"I can do it my self you stupid child!"she hissed as she stumbled to the bedroom. I sighed and turned back to the computer. I turned it off and went to the kitchen to make a p.b and j sandwich. My day wasn't as well as I planed. Kelly, the schools brat, decided to dump all her spaghetti on my white shirt today. Then she said something about, you better watch you back! I laughed at that. Was that the best threat she could come up with?

A knock on the door made me jump and drop the jelly.

"shiz" I muttered under my breath. I rushed to the door and opened it. A boy around my age, 17, stood there.

"can I help you?" I asked.

"well Kelly-

"come on in" I interrupted before he could finish. I went back to cleaning up the jelly.

"let me guess she paid you to come and scare the crap out of me?" I guessed.

"Close! She wanted me to brake in but I wasn't going to risk being in jail just because of a teenage brat." He laughed nervously.

"want a sandwich?" I offered.

"no I'm not hungery" he laughed. I continued with my sandwich.

"well tell her to pay up and just tell her that you did scare me and all that jazz!" I said as I sat at the table. I just started to notice the boys' features. He had dark messy some what long hair that almost covered his striking blue eyes.

"you can sit down you know" I said. He muttered a thank you and sat down quietly.

"so what's your name?" he asked

"you mean to tell me, you were going to brake into my house and scare me without knowing my name first?"I laughed. He nodded.

"Lucy"

"Jack"

After that we just talked. He was becoming a friend. We laughed and made fun of Kelly and I was starting to like him!

"Listen Lucy, um Kelly isn't the only reason I can here." He said eyeing me.

"Look. Umm how do I explain this? So you know vampires right?" I nodded still confused.

"Well they are real" I looked at him and started to crack up.

"Wait let me guess. Kelly wanted you to dress up as a vampire! Holy crap that is really funny!" I laughed. I looked at Jack and he wasn't laughing.

"What?" I smiled.

"You don't believe me do you? Look vampires are real and some are coming to get you tonight!" he said urgently.

"You're funny" I laughed. He took me by the shoulder and shook me a little.

"You have to believe me!" he said desperately

"Ok Jack that's enough." I eyed him

"I'm not messing with you.

"It's not funny any more! Stop it!" I hissed.

"Please Lucy you must believe me."

"NO! Get out! You're crazy. A madman, freak, I don't know just get out of my house NOW!" I yelled

"Please Lucy" he looked me straight in the eye.

"Sucks that your crazy. I thought you were going to be my friend. Now don't make me say it again _get out!_" I hissed. I watched him slowly make his way to the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he said sadly.

Stupid person! Maybe I should call the crazy house or the cops. I don't know. I turned on the TV to get my mind off of him. I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

Nothing was on but then I felt a hand over my mouth muffling my scream.

"you should believe what your little friend tells you" a smooth voice whispered in my ear. I started to hyperventilate. This can't be happening, this can't be happening! I was thrown off the couch on to the floor with the man looking down at me. I couldn't see him, his features were dark. I could see him smirk at me.

"well my dear I think it's your bedtime. Its 11:15, it's pretty late. So nighty night!" he put a damp cloth around my nose and mouth. I tried to hold my breath but I had to breathe. Sweet poison filled my lungs. I coughed and tried to escape. Darkness enclosed on me as my strength went away. Last thing I remembered was the sound of laughter as my kidnapper picked me up to carry me off to my personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Piercing blue sky filled my vision. Nothing else. The blue split off in to two circles. What was happening. A boy was staring down on me. It was Jack. What happened?

"she's awake." He sighed and moved. I tried to move but I couldn't. All I could move was my head.

"why can't I move?" I asked.

"because Mitch injected you while you were sleeping with something that makes you not be able to move." He answered.

"oh I gotta go! You will have to see Mitch in a second. Peter will be here to help you. I warned you Lucy" he said sadly as he left.

"NO!" I yelled

"please don't leave me alone!" I muttered. But he was already out the door. _Don't cry. It won't get you anywhere. Be strong and figure how to get out of this hell hole._ A hand fell on my head. I shrieked but a hand quickly covered my mouth. It was _Him_, I am pretty sure it was the guy from last night.

"did I scare ya? Mmmh? Sleeping beauty." He smirked. I stared up with huge scared eyes. Trying to calm my breathing. This can not be happening.

"Oh sweetheart you don't have to be afraid of me it's Mitch you want to be afraid of. Which your going to me in just a second. First I have to get you to move again. That might help." He laughed. Now I was wishing I couldn't move. He came out with a syringe and I nearly peed my pants. The syringe was huge. I shook my head slightly as he came to me with it.

"sorry sweetheart" I thought he was going to put it in my arm. Oh no he decided to lock my head in his strong arms and inject the crap in my head. Pain shot through me head as I screamed for him to stop. It felt like forever until the hotness seamed to cool into frost. I shivered.

"see it wasn't so bad."he laughed. I glared at him. The good thing was I could get up. Not without the mans holding my arms behind my back. A headache was on it's way. Wonder why! He put a blind fold on my and I couldn't see any thing.

"is this necessary?" I hissed.

"we can't have you seeing how to get out can we?" he laughed. We must have already gone out of the room because we were walking pretty fast now. Not fast enough for peter he kept on pulling me, telling me hurry up!

"I can't go any faster idiot or I will fall over!" I snared at him as he pulled me.

"then you will be dragged. Hurry up!" I heard a door open and I felt warm air on my face.

"you can take the blindfold off of her now Peter." a tired voice came from infront of me. Peter took the blindfold of will pulling a few hairs along.

"ow jerk!" I rubbed my hair glaring at him. I turned and there standing was a man around my age with dark messy hair, kind of like jacks, but with striking violet eyes.

"Peter please leave" He said while rubbing a hand on his handsome face. I watched as Peter left.

"well if he hadn't already guessed I'm Mitch and you are my new slave. The other died the day after. To weak I think you will be strong enough." He smirked.

"I will not serve you. You filthy bloodsucker" I spat. Next happened in a blur. All of a sudden I was pressed agents the wall with a huge force. He help me up by my neck my feet were not touching the floor. I desperately clawed at his hands. He threw me across he room. I gasped for air he slowly walked over to me. I quickly scooted to the corner.

"you can't run from me slave. It'd be like an ant trying to run from you. Just won't happen. You are mine. I own you I can do what ever I want to you." He said in a calm voice. He smiled as I tried moving somewhere else. But I stoped. His teeth grew into these two sharp fangs.

"holy crap" I muttered. He laughed at that.

"I'm thirsty" he said. I panicked and ran. Bad chose. I was then knocked into the couch with him on top of me.

"please, please don't" I begged. All he did was smile. He grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled me head back so fare I almost screamed. I felt his breath at the side of my neck. My breathing slowly grew faster and faster. I felt his fangs break the skin easily. I screamed as pain shot threw my neck. Fire ran up and down my throat and slowly made it's way down to my stomach. I begged him to stop. warm tears spilt as he sucked the life out of me. Finally he came up. He stood up and left me to lay there trying to stay awake.

"you taste much more better then I thought." He smiled. I layed there breathing hard trying to stop my crying.

"shhhh. Sweetheart just think you just nourished me. Plus you will be doing it a lot more so get use to it." He said in a creepy soothing voice. He picked me up as I was still crying. There was no use to put a blindfold on me. The tears blinded me. Why me? Why the hell me? Don't! be strong! Don't let him see you are weak! My tears stopped as he laded me down on the bed I woke up in. I glared up at him and said,

"go burn in hell" he laughed and said

"already am"

**Hiya people! Thanks for the reviews! Please review more! Tell me the things you like and don't like! And yeah! XP**


End file.
